Guy Walks Into a Bar
by Freyja529
Summary: One Shot. Dean, straight up, no chaser. What happens when Dean sets his sights on one very lucky bar patron? She doesn't stand a chance...


**_Disclaimers: Just playing with Kripke's toys. He does have the prettiest toys..._**

**_This is just a random one shot I wrote down after watching the bar scene in Tall Tales. My version of Dean's pickup strategy which falls somewhere in between his version and Sam's. Thought I'd tell it through the eyes of one incredibly lucky lady. No Purple Nerples in this one... just Dean, straight up. _**

**Guy Walks Into a Bar...**

She drained her glass and brought it down on the bar with a bit more force than she'd intended. Closing her eyes briefly she entertained the thought that perhaps she should quit while the room was still stationary. The moment passed and she motioned to the bartender for another. While she waited for her poison she felt eyes upon her and glanced to her right. A brazen green eyed gaze locked with hers and she forced herself to look away.

Warmth flushed her cheeks and she tried to convince herself it was the alcohol. She gratefully accepted the glass the bartender offered her and tossed back a long swallow. Shifting her eyes sideways she realized the stranger was still there. Ice clinked in her glass as she set it on the counter and swung her head towards him.

Apparently taking her look as an invitation the man sidled closer with a slightly bow legged gait she found inexplicably attractive. He took a pull from a longneck bottle and swiped at his full mouth with the back of a calloused hand. Leaning against the bar he tucked his chin to his chest and looked up at her through impossibly long lashes. She reminded herself to breathe and lifted her glass again; liquid courage.

"Excuse me," a low voice reached her ears. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Lowering her glass she tilted her head to the side and turned her neck slightly to acknowledge the man who now stood directly next to her. She was aware of his scent, something subtle and undeniably male. "I don't know you," she countered, playing it cool despite the heat that was palpable in the air between them.

His eyes pinned hers, flashing from hazel to emerald. "But you could…know me," he said, his voice almost a whisper, the rough edges of it causing gooseflesh to rise on her bare arms.

She knew she should turn away; she knew how this would end. But then his hand was on her wrist, barely grazing her skin but leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She tried to summon her resolve but it lay buried beneath the weight of her desire. "What's your name?" she managed to ask, her voice breathy and unfamiliar to her own ears.

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

_Like the rifle, _she thought. _And probably just as dangerous. _"I'm Julia."

"Julia…"

"Just Julia."

A grin pulled at the side of his mouth. "Nice to meet you, Just Julia."

She grinned back in spite of herself, forced herself to look away from those incredible lips. "You, too, Dean Winchester."

Now he was pulling up a barstool, straddling it and resting his elbows on the counter. As he lifted his bottle again a band of silver caught her eye, drew her attention to the strong, capable hand gripping the longneck. He slid a glance sideways as he lowered the bottle, ran a thumb across his lower lip. She forced away an image of that lip between her teeth, sure that his penetrating gaze could see straight into her thoughts.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this, talking to a guy like me?" This time the smile reached his eyes, played at the tiny creases that framed them.

She shook her head, groaned at the tired line. "Waiting for a better offer. For now, you entertain me…you can stay."

He chuckled, slapped the table lightly with the palm of his hand. "That'll just have to do."

"So… I've never seen you here before. You new in town?" Thinking, _If you'd been here before I'd sure as hell have noticed._

"Just passin' through, actually."

_Damn. _"Business or pleasure?"

His bold gaze wandered up and down her body appraisingly. That half grin once again graced his mouth. "Hopefully both."

Warmth spread its way through her belly, suffused her cheeks with pink. "What kind of business?" she asked, trying to shift the conversation back to safer territory.

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I'm sort of an independent contractor...trouble shooting, conflict resolution…boring stuff. Tell me about you. What do you do?"

"You wanna' talk about boring? I work at a bank. How's that for exciting?"

"Alright, you may have me beat there. So, not to pry, but seriously, what's a gorgeous banker doing in a dive like this?"

"I've been here a couple of times with friends. I just didn't feel like being alone tonight. The second the words were out she wished she could take them back.

"You don't have to be." The invitation hovered between them, electrifying the air.

She glanced up at him and held his intense gaze. "No?" Thinking, _This isn't me…I don't do this. And yet…_

"No." He leaned in and reached a hand up to cup the side of her face, slid it back to tangle in her hair. He paused when their faces were inches apart, tilted his head and moved so that his mouth was nearly touching her earlobe. She could feel his breath hot on her skin. She closed her eyes and a soft sound escaped her lips. She knew she should pull away, knew she should tell him goodnight. But she also knew it was too late; she was lost.

She turned her head and brushed her lips against his, reached a hand out and closed it around the back of his neck. "Let's go," she whispered against him. He was already standing, reaching behind him for a worn leather bomber jacket. They wove their way through the patrons milling about near the bar's entrance and entered the night together.

**_And the lights dim...I believe in imagination so please feel free to use yours from this point on. Thank you for wasting your time on my ramblings. I write for my own pleasure but if someone else enjoys it that's just the icing on the cake. Wink to GS._**


End file.
